


Key to My Heart

by DarthAnimus



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, M/M, Multiple Soulmates, Parental Hatake Kakashi, Parental Umino Iruka, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAnimus/pseuds/DarthAnimus
Summary: Fate is altered by great choices and changes of perspective. When your fate comes to align with another person's to the degree where you are assured to notice how well you fit, the words they will use to acknowledge you in their heart will be foretold on your skin. Those words will signal to you that you have made a perfect connection.Alternative summary: a soulmate AU as fitted into the world of Naruto, including the concepts of steering your own destiny and the importance the act of acknowledging another person holds.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 33
Kudos: 261
Collections: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020





	1. Kakashi Didn't Want Any Soulmates, Until He Did

**Author's Note:**

> My speciality is to take common fandom tropes and then reimagining them. So get ready for some soulmate lore like you've never seen it before!

Kakashi was born with a soulmark. "Your insight makes you truly worthy as a rival," was written along his side, under his arm and running down the length of his body. Kakashi himself had been too young to remember how people had reacted to him being born with a mark, and his father had never brought it up, but he suspected it had been a yet another thing people had used to judge him after his fall from grace.

Generally, the people of Konoha didn't look kindly on kids being born with marks. Soulmarks only appeared after a person was settled on a life path, after what could be viewed as their fate had settled. Babies couldn't make up their minds about anything, so any mark was based on their parents' decisions. The Will of Fire was first and foremost about free will, so marks gained at the moment of birth were seen as an aberration.

A soulmark was supposed to stand for actively acknowledging someone as fitting parts in you that needed filling up. The words printed on your skin were what your soulmate would say to you once they recognized you and they would only appear once you'd fixed your own fate to overlap with theirs. Recognition required familiarity, so a newborn child having a mark meant that their parents had already made up their minds about that child's fate to a great degree, which was often seen as tainting the possible bond with the decisions of others.

There was an exception the rule. After a few generations, the Ino-Shika-Cho started being born with matching soulmarks: a phrase that would come to mean the moment they'd realize the power of their ultimate combination. With everyone in their lives conspiring to make it happen, there was no way for them to avoid bonding. But, even then, the village saw the bonds of such a team with a positive light.

A lot of genin teams tried to emulate the Ino-Shika-Cho. It was considered a good sign of the team's future if they ended up with connecting marks. Marks triggered by graduation often signalled that one or both members of the new genin team were that shinobi's soulmates. Such teams would be proud of their combination, decorating their bodies with signs of that bond. Matching hairstyles, clothes or accessories were popular even among the higher ranked ninja who shared a soulbond with each other and it was considered a sign of great skill in team administration if a person was able to assign a team that would later be proven soulmates.

For Kakashi, the soulmark had always been something he had to live with, although it was grudgingly. Whenever Kakashi heard the word 'rival' uttered, he tended to walk in the opposite direction as quickly as he could, unless his father's hand was holding him in place, heavy on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi knew his father thought a rival to be a wonderful relationship to have, a motivation and measuring pole to spur you on, and so he had always been more invested in seeing Kakashi's soulmark become proven than Kakashi himself. Kakashi, frankly, didn't care if no one ever spoke the words on his skin to him. It was a waste of time.

* * *

Kakashi's teammates left a lot to be desired. Rin was easily distracted, and Obito was worse. Kakashi had actually thought having to see Obito make kissy faces at a picture of Rin would be the worst of it, but then he'd walked in on Obito to see him putting on makeup.

"It's not what it looks like!" Obito yelled as he clapped his hands on top of the purple clan markings.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Hope that comes off," he finally said. "No one's gonna look kindly on you playing at clans with Rin." That was putting it mildly. Even a proven soulmate adopting their mate's clan markings required the acceptance of the rest of the clan, and Kakashi knew for a fact that Rin and Obito weren't proven anything. Obito wouldn't have been able to shut up about it if they were. Neither would have Rin, to be fair.

“I was just seeing how it would look,” Obito mumbled, pouting. He rubbed at the purple facepaint. “How's that?”

Kakashi grimaced. “It's definitely still there.”

Obito's eyes widened. He rushed to the bathroom to use some soap to scrub at his face. Kakashi followed after, trying to remember anything about the temperature of water influencing the cleaning operation. He did _not_ want to be seen around the village with that still on Obito's face.

The both of them ended up way late for their practise, but at least Obito had been stopped from disgracing their team another day. And then Minato-sensei manage to make it _worse_ , completely unintentionally.

"I got you guys matching bands for your forehead protectors!" Minato-sensei crowed, brandishing a set of white heavy issue cloth.

It wasn't uncommon for ninja squads to fake being proven soulmates to give off a good impression to superiors. It was rarely suggested by a superior, however.

"Is this another team building exercise?" Kakashi asked. Minato-sensei was all about that brotherhood and togetherness.

“Indeed,” Minato-sensei nodded his head, bright expression looking like he'd stumbled on a new brilliant jutsu. “I want you guys to pretend you're a soulmate squad for the day, just to see how it makes you feel.”

Kakashi groaned, wanting to go back home and skip training entirely for possibly the first time in his life. Meanwhile, Obito and Rin looked similarly excited at the prospect. So, thoroughly outvoted, Kakashi submitted himself to the exercise, all the while hoping he'd get knocked out and get to skip training that way.

By the time evening rolled around, Minato-sensei's enthusiasm had dimmed and Kakashi was actually _glad_ no one present was his soulmate. He wasn't sure he even wanted the soulmate already on his skin, so he definitely didn't want any additional ones.

* * *

Kakashi knew that the more he hung out with Guy, the larger the chance became that Guy would turn out to be his soulmate. The quote on his side had the word "rival" and it was Guy's third favorite word after "springtime" and "youth". Still, once he had started accepting Guy's challenges, he couldn't stop. He didn't even really want to, even if Guy did end up being his soulmate.

Not being able to help it became a defining trait in Kakashi's relationship with Guy, when Guy mourned how hard it was to respect his father as a ninja. Kakashi couldn't say anything negative about a man who'd stuck with Guy through thick and thin, and raised him to be so tenacious and honest. And so, Kakashi spoke his mind, even if it was the first time he could acknowledge himself being kind to Guy.

Guy stared at Kakashi for several moments. Then he sniffled, a clogged, gross sound, and said: "Your insight makes you truly worthy as a rival."

'Ah, this is it,' Kakashi thought in his mind, even as he fell silent outwardly. Guy was used to him speaking only a few words anyway. His...soulmate understood that about him.

Kakashi had been born with Guy's mark on his skin. Sakumo had been the one to point Guy out to Kakashi as a potential rival. Kakashi stared into the distance, frowning. Guy was the soulmate his father had granted him. He wasn't ready to accept that as a gift, he wasn't sure if he ever could.

* * *

Later on Kakashi would beat himself up over how he'd pushed Obito and Rin away repeatedly. They hadn't been his soulmates, so he hadn't understood why he should bother with putting any effort into them. The only reason the two wouldn't be his soulmates was that they just didn't fit and wouldn't fit even with time, effort and missions together.

Then Obito died, and Kakashi realized that Obito had understood Sakumo, something Kakashi had been struggling with for so long. The boy could see Kakashi's father in a way it seemed that no one else had bothered to, and Kakashi realized it was _unfair_ that such a person wouldn't be his soulmate. And even that was because Obito had been holding a different fate inside him.

Obito had died too young to know anyone the way you know a soulmate. Even so, Kakashi thought while the left side of his face throbbed and felt new and raw as it healed around the implant, Obito surely had those potential bonds that hadn't been allowed to be drawn on his skin. Kakashi had to believe he and Obito would have been fated to be friends if only Obito had gotten to live a single mission longer.

Kakashi had to believe it, because thinking otherwise wasn't an option.

Rin was gone too soon for a bond as well. There was no way she wouldn't have told everyone about discovering a bond or even a soulmark. Her life had also been cut short before she could form her first soulbond, and it was through Kakashi's hand to boot. Had that been fated as well? For Kakashi to not only be the passive cause of a friend's death, but to actively cause another's death himself?

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if things could have been different. Maybe, if Kakashi hadn't made up his mind from the start that he wouldn't accept Rin or Obito into his heart, they could have formed a soulbond. Maybe, if they'd been people Kakashi could recognize, Kakashi would have taken better care of them and they would have lived.

Destiny was just too cruel. Kakashi didn't think he wanted any part of it. His hand clamped down on the mark in his side until it hurt. It still stayed. The mark still stayed.

* * *

Kakashi found that the more loved ones he lost, the more time he spent at the memorial stone, remembering them all and trying to give them all time in his thoughts. That day he had been planning on getting some extra thinking down at the Memorial Stone, the only way to spend a day off he could think of, only to body flicker into the bushes when his eyes caught a flash of white in front of the stone.

A young boy stood by the stone, sobbing messily even as his legs held up his weight. He was a weird contradiction of weakness and strength and Kakashi could immediately guess he was either a fresh genin who'd left his headband somewhere, or would soon be a genin. He had that softness of a ninja who hadn't gone on missions, but he was no mere mourning family member, not with a body so strong that it stayed upright even as his heart broke.

"Iruka," a voice spoke, slow and soft but with a firmness beneath it. "Silk hiding steel" was a statement that was often used for kunoichi, but the Third Hokage had the soft sharpess down to pat as well. He walked up to the boy, Iruka, and rubbed a hand over the child's head protectively.

Iruka rubbed at his face, straightened his shoulders and faced the Hokage head on. "I'm sorry. You came looking for me again."

"I know seeing your parents comes before visiting an old man," the Hokage said even as Iruka shook his head insistently at the words he was speaking.

"No way!" Iruka's face flushed with embarrassment instead of crying. "I didn't want anyone to see me cry."

"An endeavour I understand." The Hokage removed his hand from Iruka's head and placed it on the child's shoulder instead. "But, you don't have to be alone. You'd attract a soulmate much quicker if you were smiling."

Iruka scowled. "Any soulmate who can't look at my pain won't hold the key to my heart. I don't need a fair weather soulmate."

' _Beautiful_ ,' Kakashi thought with a softness that smoothened even the hard edges of the fragments of his own heart. This broken-hearted child, unremarkable in so many ways, had spoken such beautiful words.

He'd missed the Hokage's answer to Iruka's bold claim, and now the man was leading the boy away with the hand still on Iruka's shoulder.

Kakashi waited until he was sure the other two were gone before he walked up to the Memorial Stone. He gazed upon the familiar names and felt heavy. It was a bittersweet feeling, grounding him as much as it dragged him down.

Kakashi wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard Guy's familiar approach. The teen was always so loud, despite being one of Konoha's more competent ninja by now. Kakashi suspected the noise he made was partially for others' benefit, Guy was the type to hate startling people.

“Kakashi!” Guy laid a heavy hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi allowed it. He even allowed the other to turn him away from the stone as he chattered about his day.

Kakashi's days weren't very interesting. Guy probably didn't ask because he didn't want to put Kakashi in the position to admit he'd been standing around remembering the dead for hours again. Guy had always been there for Kakashi, and today Kakashi couldn't feel even a hint of bitterness over that fact. Not when he realized that Guy could look at Kakashi's pain and not flinch away.

"Hey, Guy, I have a challenge in mind," Kakashi said and Guy stood to attention. Kakashi considered. "I challenge you to an eating contest." Guy always perked up when Kakashi suggested one of those, and this time was no exception. "Whichever of us pukes first is the winner."

Guy drew in a breath, releasing a high-pitched sound. Then he threw his arms around Kakashi, drew him into a hug that was so tight it would be impossible to break out of and started sobbing in earnest. "Thank you, my friend!" Guy cried out in hysterics. "Thank you for welcoming me into your heart!"

Oh. Kakashi raised his arms to hug around the other. "That was your phrase?"

Guy nodded, all the while blubbering.

"Sorry." Kakashi grimaced. "You had to wait so long because I'm such a mess."

"No." Somehow the bear of a teen managed to squeeze Kakashi even tighter. "Do not badmouth my soulmate."

"Right, right," Kakashi murmured. "Sorry." He'd have to respect Guy's soulmate. Guy was his best friend.

* * *

Kakashi had been intent on sleeping in before starting his actual training with Team 7. To be frank, he was still trying to come to grips with _having_ a team. Only, that wasn't to be, since the morning light found Pakkun snuffling his left leg, right above his knee.

"I'll feed you later," Kakashi mumbled more into the pillow than to Pakkun. Just because the pug had free reign to come and go in Kakashi's apartment as he pleased didn't mean that Kakashi would adjust his sleep schedule to his whims.

"You smell like fresh ink," Pakkun insisted, snuffling the leg again. "There's another one on your calf. Did you make any big decisions yesterday?"

Kakashi was so used to Guy being the only constant, the only certain and confirmed thing in his life, that it took him several moments to figure out what Pakkun was talking about. When he did get it, he rolled around to sit up and look down at his legs.

There were two new soulmarks on him. This had something to do with the kids. That had been the only thing Kakashi had done yesterday, outside of standing by the Memorial Stone. Of course the kids would be responsible for Kakashi's life going through an upheaval only a day after accepting them as his genin team.

The text on his left calf read: “Wow, this is really nice.” It was such a simple and childish statement that Kakashi had no doubt it was one of his new genin. Most likely Naruto. Kakashi laid a hand on top of the scrawled text and made a silent vow that Naruto would never end up like his other teammates so far.

Next Kakashi moved on to check his left thigh. The text there read: "You know you can come to me if you ever feel lonely, right?" in small and neat handwriting. Kakashi could already tell this person would be much more put together than him. He wondered what sort of nonesense Kakashi's words on them would be. He just hoped it wasn't something about puking again.

Still, the fact that the words were so soothing had Kakashi thinking there was no way any of his students were his other new lifelong bond. None of them had that type of personality. Except if this phrase was a call forward to far in the future, when Kakashi's genin were old and experienced enough to have their own genin teams.

That would be kind of nice, being the old mentor his students still cared about even after having outgrown him. It would almost feel like having a family, having his old students tell him about their own protegés. It was the closest people like him tended to get, anyway.

* * *

As soon as he was done with herding Naruto and Sakura home after the Chuunin Exams' second round, Kakashi chased down Iruka Umino. The way the Academy teacher had tried to undermine his teaching still rankled so, as soon as he spotted the man leaving the Academy grounds, he body flickered right in front of him to bluntly state: “I was right.”

Iruka startled, but recovered quickly when he sensed no upcoming attack. He glared at Kakashi and Kakashi would bet that was the look everyone who knew Iruka commented about when they called him “Mother Hen”.

“What, exactly, are you referring to, Kakashi-sensei?” Iruka asked with soft anger coloring his voice. “I assume this is very important since you practically appeared on top of me.”

Kakashi raised his hand, the pointer and middle finger up. “Two out of three made it to the finals,” he said, certain his smugness was radiating even through his mask. “I was right, you were wrong.”

Iruka's face turned _dark_. So this was what the phrase “dark cloud” meant when used to describe expressions. Kakashi was expecting the other man to shout loud enough to put even Naruto to shame, but then the man deflated, the chakra his fighting spirit had gathered dissipating.

“Yeah, I, uh, still had to see it to believe it.” The man scrached his face, right on the edge of his scar, gaze drifting to the side. “It's like they were still Academy students yesterday. It's weird, having them evolve out of sight.”

“Kids are quick on the uptake, once they get the chance to spread their wings,” Kakashi offered, quite magnanimously, he thought.

Iruka hummed, like he was considering something. Then he looked Kakashi straight in the eye and said: “I guess that means I owe you a drink.”

Kakashi blinked, trying to catch when this conversation turned into that direction. Iruka said “owe”, so this invitation wasn't about Kakashi's last statement being overly familiar. In the end, Kakashi merely blurted: “Why?”

Raising his brows at Kakashi like he was looking at a particularly slow student instead of the famous Copy Ninja, Iruka said: “You won our bet.”

“We had a bet?” Kakashi was still sure that he'd missed some important part of the conversation.

“Basically.” Iruka shrugged. “As you said, you were right and I was wrong. So, I owe you a drink.”

“Oh, okay.” Kakashi decided to just roll with it. “I'm free now.”

Iruka's grin was all teeth, much like Naruto's. “Great.”

One drink turned into several, and soon enough the beer was accompanied by Iruka regaling Kakashi with tales of their students' most incompetent moments at the Academy. Really, the revelation that even Sasuke had been capable of slipping up and that Iruka had been there to see the kids at their absolute worst did a lot to explain why the man had been so sceptical of the kids doing well in the Chuunin Exams.

Iruka had just finished another story when he said softly: “You've done a good job with them.”

Kakashi turned to stare at Iruka. Never in his entire life had he expected anyone to actually appreciate him as a teacher. He was ready to move his hand to raise his forehead protector to dispel the genjutsu.

“You've done a good job with the kids,” Iruka repeated, expression stern and Kakashi doubted any genjutsu could get that face so right.

“ _Oh_.” Kakashi was filled with wonder at the idea that the same person Kakashi had thought had been looking down on his teaching was now praising him. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Iruka said and turned his eyes into his beer glass. Despite the dismissal, Kakashi felt warm all over. It was really nice, being appreciated.

* * *

Kakashi had expected that one outing to be the extent of his interactions with Iruka. Even though the teacher had become Naruto's legal guardian after graduation, it wasn't like Kakashi actively interacted with Sakura's parents either. However, after bringing Naruto back from the Valley of the End, Iruka had been increasingly more friendly in how he spoke to Kakashi.

Kakashi wasn't counting the way the man had practically tackle-hugged him at the hospital, because they'd both been emotionally compromised, Iruka by the sheer gratitude he felt over Naruto's safe return and Kakashi by the fact that someone other than Guy was giving him positive physical contact. They'd both resolutely and separatedly decided not to discuss the event after the fact. Kakashi was glad for it, due to just how embarrassed he was over freezing like a genin in his first real fight over someone hugging him.

Even so, despite the throwaway nature of that one hug, it did mark a change in the relationship between Kakashi and Iruka. From that time on, Iruka always greeted Kakashi with kindness rather than awkwardness and frequently invited Kakashi out for drinks or dinner.

After all the usual niceties became trite and they'd both discussed their shared students to their hearts' content, they'd moved on to the nonconfidential parts of their jobs. Kakashi found it amusing that, despite Iruka being able to share with Kakashi anything that had to do with their shared students, anything concerning the rest of the lot was hidden away under bland-but-amusing nicknames that came back again and again throughout their many outings. Kakashi was quite certain “Kunai Bait” referred to at least three different students with how many different kinds of stories Iruka had of Kunai Bait messing around in weapons practise. It was just as well, since Kakashi tended to view kids as a faceless mass anyway.

No matter what Asuma might jokingly suggest, Kakashi wasn't completely foreign to the concept of simply hanging out outside of standby duty. Sure, Kakashi got a lot of his socializing with his more casual friends done in the standby duty break room, but he and Guy never really had a set meeting spot and even shared the occasional meal. And, while many others wouldn't really count it, Kakashi had spent plenty of lunches and dinners with his genin team.

The loss of those lunches and dinners was easier to bear with Iruka taking up so much of Kakashi's time. The moments Kakashi couldn't escape a bittersweet bang, Iruka's face would hold a similar forlorn expression, no doubt missing his favorite former student just as much as Kakashi did. And somehow, even that helped.

Even more than Iruka's presence or sympathy, what helped Kakashi find his way again was the way Iruka would occasionally look him in the eye and tell him with that steely determination of his, that Kakashi had done what he could for the kids and that he'd done well, that he was still doing a good job. It was a good feeling, to have his effort acknowledged and appreciated and, bit by bit, Kakashi learned to believe Iruka and forgive himself for his part in uncontrollable circumstances.

* * *

After Kakashi had dragged Naruto back to Konoha after his encouter with Pain, he had already expected Iruka to approach him way before the man actually walked up to him. Iruka's face was wet with fresh tear tracts and Kakashi was suddenly struck with the certainty that Iruka would typically try to hide those, even though he couldn't remember Iruka ever crying in front of him before. Not even that time at the hospital Kakashi was trying very hard not to think about in this somewhat similar scenario.

Kakashi especially tried not to think about the hospital years ago when Iruka came close enough to hug. That became easier when Iruka, instead of going in for a tackle hug, decided to settle to stand next to Kakashi and watch the villagers throw Naruto into the air in celebration.

The two stood side by side in silence, watching the village celebrate their hero. Kakashi was glad for the lack of conversation, because he wouldn't know what to say. Kakashi's mind's eye kept replaying that moment when Kakashi had seen Pain looming over Iruka. Kakashi had flashed back to Obito's death and his mind had chanted the mantra of “not yet, it's too soon,” over and over again, until Iruka was safe again.

Kakashi hadn't wanted Iruka to die, to have another prematurely terminated bond in his hands. He hadn't wanted the revelation that there were no words from Iruka on his skin because Iruka was destined to die before they could match each other. Even if Iruka living could mean that they simply weren't that well suited, Kakashi would still rather live one more day with Iruka as casual friends than lose another potential soulmate.

In the calmness of Iruka's presence, even as a few more silent tears slid down the other man's face, Kakashi had a new, much more hopeful thought. Those words that were written on his leg and still hadn't been proven could still be Iruka's. They could have just been taking their sweet time getting to the part where their hearts would open to each other.

Naruto finally managed to extract himself from his adoring public and came barrelling into Iruka. Iruka, in turn spluttered, especially when the boy nuzzled his face against the right side of Iruka's chest. Kakashi didn't think he'd ever seen Iruka go so red and he was so very curious of what was hidden in that particular reaction.

Iruka managed to collect himself in another moment and wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders, laying his head ontop of yellow curls. His face was turned towards Kakashi, eyes still a touch swollen and still grinning like it was _his_ dream that had been fulfilled today.

Kakashi could understand. He, too, loved the boy who'd been both of their student once upon a time. Kakashi approached slowly, but there was no censure in Iruka's happy expression and so he placed a cautious arm around the duo. He knew he wouldn't have dared do this if it hadn't been for that one time previously that Iruka had hugged him. With the two of them together, they could completely envelope Naruto into a sheltering embrace and Kakashi considered how alone Iruka must have felt in caring for Naruto for all this time, and why he still kept inviting Kakashi out on a consistent basis.

The fair thing to do would be to extend some of those invitations himself, Kakashi mused as he tightened his hold around the two. Somehow _that_ was too much for Iruka, who jumped and buried his face completely in Naruto's bushy hair. Naruto merely chuckled in their combined hug.

“Wow, this is really nice,” the boy spoke and even as Kakashi recognized the words, he also realized that Minato-sensei had never gotten to hold his son together with his wife like this. Even as that thought ached, Kakashi focused on the words he'd been expecting to hear from Naruto for a few years now.

“It's like we're a family,” Kakashi agreed. Naruto wiggled with glee between them, undoubtedly having those exact words written down somewhere, as Kakashi tilted his head until he could meet Iruka's eye. “Iruka's the mom.”

All of his previous embarrassment gone, Iruka was looking at Kakashi with something challenging in his eyes: “You'd have to marry me for that.”

Naruto suddenly fell still between them. Kakashi had no idea what he'd just stumbled into.

Then Iruka broke into laughter, retreating from the group hug to properly point at Kakashi. “Oh, your face! I thought it actually went _gray_ there!”

Naruto was peering up at Kakashi's face with squinted eyes and a pout. “I can't tell.”

Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's head, ruffling it. “That's because you have no eye for subtlety.” He looked at Kakashi again, this time serious. “I'll accept you as Naruto's coparent.”

Kakashi straightened, like his backbone just got replaced by one of Pain's chakra rods. “Huh?”

Naruto grinned, patting Iruka's chest, the same place he'd snuggled before. “Iruka's my other parental unit soulmate.”

Now it all made sense. That spot was where Iruka's soulmark from Naruto was. And that phrase 'parental unit soulmate' was used in the official documentation of a parent-child soulmate bond. Kakashi grinned, glad to be in on the joke. “So that's what that marriage comment was about.”

“Yes,” Iruka said, pulling Naruto into a new cuddle while the boy squacked. “As you've probably noticed, he's a lot of work for a single parent to manage.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Kakashi said as he mused about how fortunate he was to be invited into this family, that Iruka wasn't sidelining him for only proving his soulmate status several years down the line. Then again, Iruka wasn't so selfish that he'd hog his soul-chosen family instead of sharing him with Kakashi. Naruto had such a big heart, he could love two dads.

It was only hours later, late at night while he was lying in a bit of bedding and trying to sleep the exhaustion of battle off, that Kakashi had the thought that the soulmark on his thigh had appeared the same day as the one on his calf. There was a chance that Kakashi's soul-chosen family wasn't just Naruto, but Naruto-and-Iruka.

Kakashi could feel his heart rate pick up and knew he wouldn't be getting to sleep just yet. He was too excited. Maybe Kakashi and Iruka wouldn't just be sharing a family, they might be having one with each other too. Really, as far as soul-families went, Iruka and Naruto were a good combo, and they'd been a package deal for years anyway. Still, it would be nice to have it be official, to have it be proven.

Kakashi's hand on his thigh only loosened after he fell asleep.

* * *

"I have to respect Guy's soulmate. He's my best friend," Kakashi groaned, lowering his head onto his hands. "But Aoba is so annoying!"

"There, there," Iruka patted his shoulder companionably. "I'm sure he isn't that bad."

"He's the worst." Kakashi glared into his glass. "Why would Guy hang out with him rather than me?"

Kakashi could _feel_ Iruka's eyes drilling into the side of his head, like he was suddenly seeing Kakashi for the first time. It made Kakashi want to check his mask was still in place. Iruka lowered his glass and spoke, voice serious: "I'm sure Guy will still find time for you."

Not happy with having the other _instantly_ twig onto his insecurities, Kakashi shrugged harshly. He mused he might have preferred if his mask had just slipped instead of his facade of nonchalance.

Iruka's hand clamped down onto Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi turned to meet his friend's gaze.

"You know you can come to me if you ever feel lonely, right?"

The offer was so sincere and earnest. Kakashi could sense the no-strings-attached, how he would never need to put up a strong front in front of Iruka again if he accepted. This was so close to the genuine affection Kakashi usually only got from Guy.

Iruka suddenly pulled his hand back, like he'd been burned, eyes turning from Kakashi's face like there was something lewd in his eyes instead of simple wonder. "You know me." Iruka seemed to be forcing the words out, cackling a laugh. "I'm so used to being the agony aunt of the village."

Kakashi almost believed him. It was a believable lie. Iruka the Mother Hen, he'd take care of _anyone_. Except, Kakashi had to also consider the fact that the offer he'd just heard had been branded onto his thigh for almost five years, waiting to be spoken out loud.

Kakashi didn't really know what was the protocol if you suspected someone of being your soulmate. At some point, Guy had just _known_ , and had simply waited for Kakashi to speak his phrase of acceptance. He did know forcing a bond was wrong, that you couldn't show your mark to the person you wanted to say it.

If Iruka was Kakashi's soulmate, Iruka offering his space and company towards Kakashi was a signal of him opening up his heart to him. It was a request for companionship, disguised as an offer of it, more a suggestion of reciprocation than anything one-sided. It made Kakashi wonder just how many of Iruka's carelessly selfless offers were actually disguises for careful requests. There was really only one way to find out.

"Sounds good to me." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, watching Iruka's eyes track the movements of his face with the kind of focus ninja usually used to track an enemy's movements in battle. That attention made it clear that Kakashi wasn't the only one here who wanted to get to know the other better. Although Kakashi suspected only he wanted that with the ulterior motive of confirming if the other was his soulmate, Kakashi also believed that allowing them to grow closer would allow him to approach the topic of soulmates more easily.

* * *

Being inside Iruka's apartment was a double-edged sword. There were walls and blinds and seals taped around the apartment, all things that kept away prying eyes and ears. However, there were also Iruka's personal effects all around. Photographs were lined up on the walls and a bookcase was filled with Iruka's favorite books and items with sentimental value. This space was private, true, but it was also _Iruka's_ space. It was strange to be so wrapped up in Iruka.

The marks around the house from Naruto's frequent stays were a bit of a relief. Kakashi had kept his distance from people for so long that it was hard to be so wrapped up in someone who hadn't been proven a soulmate. Naruto's effects inside the apartment made it feel more like a home he could belong in than an invasion of Iruka's space.

Seeing Naruto more frequently was also nice. Kakashi had been Naruto's teacher for only a year before Jiraya had whisked him away, and they'd had more missions separatedly than together since he'd come back, so Kakashi and Iruka were both playing a bit of catchup with Naruto's process of growing up, needling the boy for stories from his time away from the village.

Kakashi just could have done without Naruto's more grown up targets of interest. Somehow, Naruto had started thinking about romance, mostly Kakashi's romantic life. Kakashi knew he had some mysterious draw that some of the women in the village, as well as a handful of men, couldn't resist. Kakashi had never been too pleased with this knowledge and wished Naruto didn't keep reminding him with his constant questions on whether or not Kakashi had someone he wanted to marry or if he'd thought about marriage in general.

“I'm well past my 'best before' date,” Kakashi once said in a self-deprecating manner.

Naruto grinned like the barely reformed prankster that he was. “The right person would totally go for you, someone who's also old and ready to settle down.”

“Harsh,” Kakashi said, barely managing to avoid bursting into laughter.

“Naruto, don't pick on Kakashi,” Iruka spoke as he joined them in the living room, laying down a trayful of tea and treats before he took turns ruffling both Naruto's head and then Kakashi's. “His love life is none of your business.”

Naruto turned his grin towards Iruka as the man settled to sit down next to him on the couch. “How about yours, then, Iruka-sensei?”

That line of questioning got shut down by Iruka shoving an entire cake slice into Naruto's mouth.

* * *

"I'm a ninja of action," Kakashi admitted with a sigh. "I wasn't made for deskwork."

Iruka hummed, placing his glass onto the table. "If you take your top layer off, I can try to loosen your shoulders." The man grinned cheekily. "While we weren't exactly made for deskwork either, the administration staff all know how to work out kinks in the neck and shoulders."

Not needing more than that assurance, Kakashi's flack vest was immediately removed. He sighed as he settled into the comfortable armchair he tended to commandeer whenever he came over, watching Iruka approach him around the table. "It's a fine example of teamwork, learning skills to help the group," he murmured.

"Oh yes, teamwork." Iruka chuckled, laying careful fingers onto Kakashi's shoulders as he tried to locate the source of the issue. "That's why we learned it, and not because we were hoping for a return of the favor at some point."

Those words fit the person Kakashi was starting to see Iruka as perfectly. Iruka gave freely, he gave attention, favors and care, all with the hope that he could get the same back one day, that one bit of kindness deserved another. Iruka was the type of person who'd believe in everyone taking care of everyone. He wasn't simply the mother hen type he was painted as by others. He wasn't thoughtlessly or effortlessly kind; he was considerate and strategic.

It made Kakashi realize that Iruka wouldn't waste his time on someone he thought incapable of reciprocation. It meant that Iruka believed Kakashi was someone who was also capable of giving kindness.

Kakashi made a mental note to bring over something useful but luxurious for Iruka the next time he showed up. He might as well get some use out of all the vages he'd saved up. Maybe he'd buy some expensive tea, as a kind gesture.

For now, however, Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask down before tilting his head back to meet Iruka's eyes with his own. He watched Iruka's eyes flutter around his face, feeling his chest swell under the regard of the person he had hoped would be his soulmate.

Iruka smiled, tapped Kakashi's chin with gentle fingers, and then went right back to loosening the knots in Kakashi's shoulders. With a content sigh Kakashi allowed his eyes to slide shut as he resolved to simply enjoy the special treatment. He had been hoping for a while now that Iruka might be his soulmate, but even after Iruka had spoken the words on his thigh, he hadn't been entirely sure. Now that he could see how consistent his understanding of those words was with the rest of Iruka, Kakashi was starting to believe it.

* * *

It would have been fine if the new closeness between Kakashi and Iruka had stayed in the singular location of Iruka's apartment. It set clear boundaries, established a space and time where Kakashi was free to be vulnerable and wouldn't be judged for it.

But then the ease started bleeding into all of their interactions. Kakashi's tone would be just a touch more honest, turning half-serious statements into actual admissions. In return, Iruka would be less defensive and wouldn't take back the things he said right after, not when he meant what he said.

The ease between them culminated during a discussion about a new curriculum Iruka had drafted for the fresh entrees to the Academy. Kakashi had been feeling tense all day, with back to back meetings with unpleasant, demanding people. Not even Iruka's much more agreeable presence could help him relax at this point.

After writing down notes about Kakashi's amendments and improvements, Iruka shot Kakashi a shrewd look over the paperwork. He laid down his writing and leaned over the desk. "Hey, you okay?"

Kakashi shrugged, grunting at how the movement actually made the ache worse. The way Iruka's eyes tracked the movements of Kakashi's shoulders were a testament to how well the other knew Kakashi's body language by now.

"This is my fifth meeting today," Kakashi admitted. Iruka grunted in acknowledgement and raised his eyebrows, the gesture both a question and a prompt. Kakashi would always answer 'yes' to this question, so his response was to remove his flack jacket and toss it to the desk. Iruka 'tsk'ed at how close it came to tipping over a pen holder, but came around the desk to lay his hands against Kakashi's shoulders.

It spoke of how often Iruka did this that he knew exactly where to grind down to release tension brought on by hours of frustrating meetings. He knew exactly which locations of Kakashi's body gathered stress and he went after those spots with determined efficiency. It was a far cry from how careful and searching Iruka's hands had been months ago, when he was still learning how best to help Kakashi.

Kakashi hummed, both at the sensation of stress being released as well as the realization that Iruka had become _familiar_ with Kakashi's body in a way no one else was.

"Marry me," Kakashi blurted out.

Iruka's hands clamped down on Kakashi's shoulders and Kakashi could swear he _felt_ Iruka's hackles rise. "What?" Iruka keened in a strangled whisper.

"Not now, not even necessarily soon!" Kakashi hurried to clarify, wishing Iruka would release the death grip so close to the vulnerable flesh of Kakashi's neck. "I just thought, I could see myself marrying you in the future someday, so we should date."

Iruka's hands let go, and Kakashi actually regretted that when he felt Iruka's body heat retreat as the other stepped away. He whirled his chair around to gain back that closeness through eye contact. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to seem disarming instead of dreadfully pushing boundaries. "We could see if you could like me too."

Iruka stared at Kakashi with wide eyes, adam's apple bopping before he nodded once, almost too fast to keep up. “Yeah,” he said. “We can do that.”

Kakashi tilted his head, trying to read Iruka's expression. He eyes were still kinda wide. “The date or the marriage?”

Iruka shrugged. “I can see either working out, honestly.” The man gave Kakashi a quirked smile. “You hold the key to my heart, after all.”

“Ah.” Kakashi settled comfortably back into his chair, reaching a hand out, which Iruka grabbed in his readily. “So we _are_ soulmates.”

Iruka's smile widened into a grin. “You suspected it?”

“For a few months now,” Kakashi admitted, mostly out of relief to having been proven right. “I was hoping for a few years before that.”

“Well, aren't I just a wish come true, then,” Iruka murmured softly, before he leaned in. Kakashi let him, lifting his free hand to grab at his mask even as Iruka gently kissed the bridge of his nose. Kakashi pulled his mask down and tilted his head for Iruka to kiss his lips next. Iruka did, all the while burying a hand in Kakashi's hair.

The kiss was slow and deep, all tongue but lacking in biting. It was both an expression of affection and a study, like they were both doing the most important of recoinnasance instead of just kissing.

Iruka pulled back and Kakashi used the hand not caught in the other's grip to pull him back in by the back of the neck. Iruka chuckled against his lips, and Kakashi decided in that moment that he'd found his favorite way of experiencing Iruka's laugh.

“Once Naruto finds out, we need to pretend we've been going out for years,” Iruka said. “Make him think we were just hiding it.”

“What?” Kakashi leaned back to stare at Iruka in bewilderment. “Why?”

“Because he'll be so smug about this,” Iruka said, all the while climbing into Kakashi's chair with him, knees balanced into the grooves between Kakashi's thighs and the armrests. “He's been insisting we're soulmates since you two were proven.” Iruka released Kakashi only to wrap his arms around Kakashi's shoulders.

Kakashi considered that even as Iruka lowered his head and they kissed again. He tried to connect what Iruka just told him with how Naruto had been acting with him. When Iruka moved on to lay kisses along the rest of his face, he finally realized what it all meant. “'Marry me.' That's what your mark says.”

Iruka hummed in agreement, rubbing his cheek against Kakashi's. “Your face should be a crime.”

Kakashi laughed. “That's why I keep it hidden,” he said as he lifted his hands to touch Iruka's face. “I'm trying to avoid being charged with being devilishly good-looking.” Frankly, Kakashi thought the face in his grasp was good-looking enough to qualify for some jailtime as well.

Maybe they could both be pardoned, Kakashi reasoned in his mind as he shared a few more fleeting kisses with Iruka. After all, they were bound to be making Naruto very happy once he found out about this, and that had to count as doing a great service to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lore bit that I had to cut for space: Kakashi and Tenzo are not soulmates, even though they both think they probably should be. Tenzo thinks it's because he was made in a lab. If I expand on this AU outside the event I would want to tackle that as a topic.


	2. Iruka Didn't Have a Soulmate and Then He Had Two

If there was anything in Iruka's life that really signified how adrift he'd spent his early years, it was the fact that his first soulmark only appeared well after he'd become a chuunin. Iruka had never been good at manipulating people's perceptions of himself. The goofing off of his Academy years hadn't really worked to dispel all the pitying looks Iruka got from people who knew about the loss of his parents. Similarly, Iruka cleaning up his act after graduation hadn't helped convince his jounin sensei to participate in the chuunin exams. It took him until he was sixteen for his sensei to allow him to participate, and even then he'd blown his sensei's expectations out of the water. It stung that Iruka's mentor for years thought so little of him, so Iruka had started to aim for the ideal bearing of a ninja.

Ninja were supposed to have their life together. By sixteen, Iruka already knew something about manipulating perceptions, and a few comments here and there had Iruka's social circle convinced he absolutely did have a soulmate mark. It wasn't like anyone was going to demand to check, in fear of accusations of bond forcing. And even though Iruka's skin had remained blank in terms of words, he'd started to wonder about the words he could potentially receive from a soulmate.

The words your soulmate spoke to you when they accepted you into their heart and soul could give you clues to what that situation might be like. People with commonplace phrases, like "I understand you better now" or even "I love you" had to be on their guard, lest their perfect match slip past them because their own phrase didn't catch the attention of their soulmate. Iruka's own mother's words had been "you're amazing", something she'd heard often enough from people who'd admired her Anbu persona. Her solution had been to create her own code phrase for when she felt someone had won a place in her heart.

"You hold the key to my heart." Kohari had spoken those words to a few people before her relationship with Ikkaku got serious enough for her to utter them to him. It had taken her quite some time to warm up enough to open her heart to her then-boyfriend. Ikkaku, however, had called his Anbu girlfriend amazing within a few weeks of knowing her. Ikkaku had always worn his heart on his sleeve like that.

Once his parents were gone, Iruka took his mother's words to his father and practised them nightly by himself. Lonely and hungry for affection, he'd whispered those words to himself like a promise that one day he would have what he yearned for. But they'd also created the need for them, for they made Iruka's heart into a fortified prison, from which words of affection had a hard time escaping.

"I'm proud," was what young Iruka said when speaking of his parents. Never: "I loved them". Those words he kept locked away under that key phrase.

Then Iruka had made up his mind to become an Academy teacher, and the next morning found those words staring him in the face in the mirror. On his chest, over his right pectoral muscle, was the phrase: "I love you, Iruka-sensei!" The words were written with large, wobbly characters, clearly excited to the degree of bursting out of whoever would speak them.

It was frightening, to see the word 'love' so brazenly written in his skin. His soulmate was going to be a handful for sure, if they were confident enough to go throwing words like that around while still calling him "sensei".

* * *

Iruka still ached from the injuries he'd received from Mizuki, but he was still laughing when Naruto tackled him against a tree and looked up at him with desperate, starving eyes. The eyes were full of tears, but Naruto's voice was strong and clear when he declared: "I love you Iruka-sensei!"

The words felt like a key sliding into a lock, and Iruka's grin widened as he pulled the boy in closer. Something he'd said right now, it had been Naruto's key, and Naruto had decided that it was the only reason he needed to love Iruka. This child, who so yearned for affection, loved Iruka simply because they were soulmates.

Iruka's mark wasn't so bad, after all. Families, even though they often failed, were supposed to love each other just because of a predetermined connection. That soulmark Iruka had considered trouble had just led him to his family.

A couple of days later, after a sad attemp at cooking an actual dish together that had led them to heating up some instant ramen to eat instead, Naruto proudly showed Iruka his soulmark, on his left pectoral muscle and written in neat, small lettering: "Congratulations, you graduate."

No wonder it had meant so much to him to pass the exam, Iruka mused, as he patted his chest in a significant manner when Naruto wheedled him about his own mark. It made sense the locations of their marks would mirror each other. The position was supposed to be random, but theirs had been spoken back and forth, and instant reciprocation. Still, Iruka didn't show the mark to Naruto. Even though the words were Naruto's, Iruka was still awfully shy of them, because he acknowledged that the bond between them went both ways. He was also still covered in healing wounds, and he definitely didn't want Naruto to see those.

Naruto pouted, but then grinned and pulled up a pant leg. “I also got this one just the other day,” he said. The words: “It's like we're a family,” adorned his right calf. Iruka wasn't proud of it, but a shallow, jealous twinge ran through him at that sign of someone else placing a familial claim on Naruto. Still, with the way the boy was grinning, Iruka had to admit he deserved to have a family. Iruka would just have to accept whatever role Naruto needed him in.

* * *

The reason for Naruto's easy acceptance of Iruka trying to play keepaway with his soulmark was revealed three days later. Iruka came home tried from a long day (long week, to be honest), waving a greeting to Naruto in the sitting room as he made a beeline for his bedroom for a change of clothes.

A moment later he was splashed with cold water and Naruto crowed in joy as he jumped over to Iruka. It was a typical prank for Naruto, so Iruka didn't think much of it, until Naruto suddenly spoke up: "Hey, you have _two_ soulmarks."

Iruka turned around to the boy, noticing how his eyes gleamed when he laid eyes on his own mark on Iruka's front, and said: "I haven't noticed one."

"It's on your back." Naruto thumbed his own lower back for clarification. "It says 'marry me'. Do you need to tell me something, Iruka-sensei?" The boy's grin widened with true prankster glee.

Iruka made a face. Another immensely blatant mark. Why did he have to end up with the overly demonstrative soulmates? Couldn't he just get a nice, quiet soulmate who didn't go around declaring their affection for Iruka around like Iruka wasn't just a touch damaged? He already thought Naruto deserved better. Iruka's mark on his skin, on top of his heart, was a sorry excuse of affection, because Iruka couldn't be a normal person who said they cared about someone. No, he said: "Congratulations, you graduate."

He wondered what his new soulmate had ended up with. Knowing Iruka's track record it was probably something like "Here's breakfast, sorry it's burnt."

Although, the idea of someone responding to Iruka's attempts at cooking with a _proposal_ was kind of funny.

* * *

Frankly, even though Iruka adored Naruto, he never would have allowed himself to invite the boy into his life if they hadn't been soulmates. Even after graduation, any special attention from his Academy teacher could have people questioning Naruto's credentials, especially after Iruka had been the one to recommend him for graduation after his last failure at the exam. However, soulmate bonds trumped over any notions of favoritism and trying to remain in your place. Even if Iruka wasn't biologically related to Naruto, even though no one had nominated him as the child's caretaker, Iruka was Naruto's _soulmate_ , and their bond was decidedly a familial one. Anyone questioning that bond would be the one in the wrong, never Iruka for requesting it to be recognized.

Of course, Iruka couldn't just outright ask if Naruto wanted to be legally acknowledged as his son. Instead he brought it up over shared dinner, that their soulmate bond would qualify them for an adotive family relationship. The way Naruto's eyes grew wide and wet with wonder at the option was really all the answer Iruka needed, so he'd tried to sound flippant when he said it only made sense to go to the Hokage about it.

Iruka and Naruto were legally acknowledged as a family within the week. The boy had been so excited during the proceedings, he didn't even mind that it had been little more than paperwork. In fact, Naruto had read the paperwork through carefully and Iruka was convinced Naruto would never forget the phrase “parental unit soulmate”. Back home the two were closing off their celebratory dinner with a dessert cake, when Naruto suddenly became unusually thoughtful.

“Hey, Iruka-sensei,” he started and Iruka listened like the dutiful father he now was. “You got that new soulmark around the same time I got mine, right? Do you think it's the same person who gave me a mark?”

Iruka frowned. “We can't be sure it was around the same time,” he said. “It was on my back, it could have been there for weeks without me having noticed.” Just because Naruto had seen it a few days from when he'd gotten his own wasn't an indication of anything. The fact that Iruka lived a quiet, stationary life with Naruto as its primary new vehicle of change was a much more compelling argument for there being a connection than the timing.

There was no proof Iruka's second soulmate was the same person as Naruto's. But there was proof that Iruka's soulmate would enter his life through Naruto. His closer bond with Naruto must have been the trigger for the mark appearing, unless he was about to get a new coworker or neighbour within the month.

* * *

A few months later, after a longer mission to the Land of the Waves, Naruto came home with his body littered with new soulmarks. His blue eyes looked up at Iruka with worry as he pleaded for his family to explain this new change in his life.

“What happened?” Naruto cried out as he stomped back and forth in his underwear in Iruka's small living room.

“I should be asking you that,” Iruka said as he poured some tea into two cups on the table. He didn't expect Naruto to drink his, but it was more about the familiar and calming setting than the tea itself. “You must have learned something very valuable on your trip to gain so many soulmarks.” He looked up at Naruto, giving him a smile. “Maybe a valuable lesson?”

“Yeah.” Naruto immediately came over to sit by the low table, looking at Iruka with determination, even when that worry still haunted the expression. “I'm never going to look at someone and just see them as a thing, even if they're an enemy.”

Iruka nodded his head, taking a sip of his tea. “That sounds like a very valuable lesson,” he said, even as a part of him twinged at that promise of compassion. Iruka's own bleeding heart compassion was the reason he'd struggled so much when he'd been doing missions on a regular basis, trying to fight people he just wanted to understand or even help. Still, even if that path would be painful for Naruto, Iruka was still immensely proud of Naruto. “I think this means you'll teach it to others as well.” That life-changing decision was the most likely one to have opened up Naruto's soul for so many future bonds.

“But it's not weird?” Naruto asked, voice again more desperate. He was now staring at his untouched teacup.

“Why would it be strange?” Iruka could only see it as the obvious progression of Naruto's new resolution.

Naruto shifted around, moving his attention to the marks on his arms and torso, both long and short phrases placed into various spots on his body. “There's so many, and you just have the two.”

That was just because Iruka was unsociable, Iruka mused. He got along with people and had plenty of bonds, but opening his heart to that many soulbonds would have been impossible for someone like him. A part of Iruka wondered if _he_ wasn't strange, actually. Mizuki had voiced his resentment over Iruka not having a soulmark for him repeatedly over the years. He'd called Iruka Stone-Hearted Iruka, implying his heart was solid and incapable of opening up. It was really all about perspective. Mizuki hadn't ever held a single soulmark, so what did that make him?

“I don't think there's a right way to have marks,” Iruka said finally. He didn't have a large enough sample size to make certain statements, but he spoke about marks with his friends often enough. Their number actually differed greatly. “Your marks are just signs of people who you will fit soul-to-soul with at some point. Having so many just means you have your pick from soulmates.” Iruka grinned at Naruto, to show the last part was said in jest. “It really just means you have high compatibility.”

Naruto frowned. “That still doesn't make sense,” he insisted. “You're the best, coolest, nicest person _ever_!” He threw his arms up for emphasis. “You should fit so many more people.”

Iruka knew how others spoke of him. They called him Mother Hen, equally amused and grateful of Iruka's compassionate nature. But Iruka knew himself. He was unyielding in his conviction, he was temperamental and he had a hard time with letting himself be vulnerable with anyone. A soulmate was a match, and Iruka's collection of strengths and weaknesses wouldn't match just anyone.

While Iruka was busy ruminating on those thoughts, Naruto took a noisy gulp of his tea and made a face. “Bleh,” he said succintly. “Maybe it's your bad kitchen skills.”

“Put on your clothes, you wildchild,” Iruka shot back with an exaggerated contemptuous sniff. Naruto did as he was told and then immediately came to Iruka's side of the table, sitting practically in his lap as he snuggled into Iruka's chest, cheek landing right on the spot where they both knew Naruto's soulmark was.

“I'm kinda glad,” Naruto murmured after a moment. “I only have to share you with one other person.”

Iruka's chest felt tight, and it had nothing to do with how Iruka's soulmark thrummed at Naruto's nearness. This was all about Iruka's own emotions. Still, he steeled himself and betrayed nothing as he continued to drink his tea.

It was fine. Naruto just had no taste when it came to tea.

* * *

Ever since he'd finished with his shift at the Chuunin Exams, Iruka had been at the Academy, trying to get some grading done that he'd been too distracted to take care of before. The second phase lasting for five days was nerve-wracking, but you had to include endurance when testing physical attributes, that was just logical. It was only a side-effect that worried parents would have to test their mental endurance on the side.

Despite having seen Kakashi numerous times after their row over the exam nominations, Iruka hadn't managed to spit out an apology for his faux pas of attempting to chew him up in front of all of Konoha's gathered ninja. Just now Iruka had caught sight of Kakashi Hatake at the tower, but it had hardly been the time to apologise. Never mind that the Jounin hadn't even noticed Iruka, so Iruka was quite certain Kakashi had forgotten all about their brief argument by now. It made sense, now that Iruka thought about it. It would have been incredibly amateurish of Kakashi to still be bothered by what Iruka had said; the man was supposed to be an elite ninja, after all.

That was what Iruka thought up until he finally gave up on his marking and left the Academy, only for Kakashi to body flicker almost on top of him. Most of Iruka's effort went to avoid cussing this close to the school, so he couldn't stop himself from jumping away from the body invading his personal space. Then Iruka realized Kakashi had said something. “I was right,” exactly.

Iruka frowned. He was not pleased with the type of juvenile behaviour where someone tried to physically intimidate another. And maybe it was petty of him, but Iruka decided in that instant that he wouldn't be apologising to someone who was this petulant. So, he allowed his anger to overpower the sarcasm he wanted to lay on the other when he spoke: “What, exactly, are you referring to, Kakashi-sensei? I assume this is very important since you practically appeared on top of me.”

Kakashi raised his hand, the pointer and middle finger up. “Two out of three made it to the finals.” The man sounded so gleeful that for a moment Iruka thought he was proud of his students. But then Kakashi finished with a decidedly smug: “I was right, you were wrong.”

Iruka was sure the expression on his face was thunderous. Iruka was absolutely terrible at masking his feelings, which was why he preferred to isolate himself when he felt stronger emotions come along, so that he could be overcome in peace and without anyone's judgement. Iruka's chakra had always responded to his emotion, he knew his scoldings towards his students were particularly effective because his chakra presense tended to increase like an animal puffing up. The thought of his students had Iruka deflating. He had no reason to be so angry with Kakashi for stating the facts.

“Yeah, I, uh, still had to see it to believe it.” Iruka scratched the edge of his scar, avoiding the other's single eye. It was the regular one and yet Iruka still felt like it could see everything. “It's like they were still Academy students yesterday. It's weird, having them evolve out of sight.” It wasn't a direct apology, but the spirit of it was there.

“Kids are quick on the uptake, once they get the chance to spread their wings,” Kakashi replied, and Iruka figured the other man must have recognized the apology and accepted it.

For such an uppity guy, Kakashi was pretty decent. And he'd done right by Naruto. It was more the latter fact, although the former helped, that had Iruka saying: “I guess that means I owe you a drink.”

Kakashi blinked, staying silent for a long moment before he asked: “Why?”

In this situation, there were a bunch of possible reasons. It could have been a further apologetic gesture, or it could have been an expression of gratitude over taking care of Iruka's soulmate so far. In the end, Iruka said neither of those things; instead he said: “You won our bet.”

“We had a bet?” The Copy Ninja looked so out of it, Iruka was starting to feel bad. So, he shrugged and said: “Basically. As you said, you were right and I was wrong. So, I owe you a drink.”

“Oh, okay.” Kakashi's head bobbed slightly, a second agreement. “I'm free now.”

Iruka couldn't resist grinning. “Great.”

Several hours and drinks later, Iruka was just finishing up a story of how Sasuke had once actually stood up and left the classroom when there had been a group assignment on the curriculum. Kakashi's shoulders shook with silent laughter and Iruka felt himself soften.

“You've done a good job with them,” he conceded. Kakashi turned his face to Iruka, gazing at him with a wide eye. Thinking the man was way more drunk than he'd seemed before, Iruka clarified: “You've done a good job with the kids.”

“ _Oh_.” He looked at Iruka like he'd just said something revolutionary. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Iruka said and turned his eyes into his beer glass. 'I should be thanking you,' was what he was thinking. Kakashi had taken such good care of Naruto when Iruka was unable.

* * *

When Iruka had become a teacher, he hadn't really considered what it would mean to place himself in a position where he couldn't leave the village for long when his loved ones could be sent out on long missions far away. Even after he'd become Naruto's parent, Iruka hadn't expected to be faced with the situation of Naruto having too important missions for years to go.

Yet, with Sasuke missing and Naruto out looking for him, Iruka's soulmate had ended up with one of the most important missions possible. Iruka himself had gone through a friend being proven traitor less than a year ago; he didn't want to think how Naruto would react if Sasuke had left villingly, had betrayed the village.

Iruka suspected his students were getting used to him being distracted during class. None of them had even made fun of him for his thoughts wandering towards Naruto repeatedly throughout the day. They were still noticeably glad to get to leave once the last lesson of the day wrapped up. Right at that time one of the in-village messenger birds landed on the classroom window sill.

Jumping out through the window the bird had used, Iruka quickly grabbed the missive and started reading it while he dashed towards the hospital. It was a standard notice for when a family member was submitted to the hospital for post-mission treatment and Iruka only looked at it to check which room he should be headed to once he got to the hospital. He barely restrained himself from climbing up a wall and using a window to get to Naruto quicker, and was breathing quickly by the time he made it through the door.

Kakashi was in the room, turning to him slowly as he entered the room, which was a clear sign that the man had been able to hear Iruka coming a mile away. Iruka's attention was instantly on Naruto, who was unconscious on a hospital bed, covered in bandages all the way to his face.

“He hasn't really woken since I found him,” Kakashi spoke softly as Iruka leaned over Naruto to inspect the child. “Tsunade says it's mostly due to the chakra exhaustion rather than injuries. He took a lot of damage, but none of the injuries are severe.”

Iruka brushed his fingers against Naruto's cheek, gladdened when he sensed how warm the boy was despite him looking so ill. He left a hand on Naruto's shoulder, taking in his warmth, as he turned back to Kakashi. “When did you get back?”

“Some hours ago,” Kakashi replied, looking so incredibly regretful even when he'd just brought Iruka's child back to him. “Shizune said we shouldn't disturb you while you were working.”

Tilting his head, Iruka considered Kakashi's words and that regret he could still see. “You would have known better,” he said.

Kakashi jumped, somehow startled when Iruka had simply spoken. Iruka smiled and said: “I bet if it had been up to you, I'd have been dragged here by one of your dogs before they were done admitting Naruto in.”

After a brief moment, Kakashi nodded, but he still looked like he was expecting Iruka to start scolding him like a misbehaving schoolboy. Iruka was suddenly struck with the certainty that Sasuke wouldn't be anywhere to be found in this hospital, or the entire village.

Iruka wasn't as tactile as Naruto, but Iruka must have picked up some things from spending so much time around the blond, a lot of it being spent getting body tackled. That would forever be how Iruka justified himself flying at Kakashi to envelope the other into a tight embrace. And Kakashi must have gotten used to this from Naruto too, as he didn't attempt to evade or block Iruka's hug, even as he seemed to almost _radiate_ uncertainty.

“Thank you,” Iruka said gently. “You brought him back, thank you.” He wanted to tell Kakashi he'd done his best, that he'd done a good job, but he suspected that Kakashi wasn't yet ready to hear that part, when the feeling of failure was still so strong, especially when Iruka hadn't been there for everything that went down. But, Iruka liked to think he knew what Kakashi was like as a teacher by now, that Kakashi would have done his best regardless of how much circumstances were against his success. But, Iruka would get around to it, he wouldn't leave Kakashi to his own devices with this and he would get the rest of the story out of him eventually.

* * *

Iruka had never personally put much stock into being admired. The respect of his students and peers was all he really strived for. He wanted his students to be willing to learn from him and he wanted to be treated cordially at work. However, when Iruka saw Naruto being celebrated and revered by Konoha as a great hero, he felt immense happiness. Even though Iruka didn't personally desire admiration, he'd wanted it for Naruto. As he saw his soulmate finally receiving well-earned adoration from their village, Iruka could do little more than weep from the overwhelming happiness.

Once Iruka had seen enough, he started wandering the edges of the crowd, looking for Kakashi. His glad tears still hadn't entirely stopped flowing by the time he found the man, looking at Naruto with his own brand of pride and fondness. Iruka smiled when Kakashi met his gaze. He walked next to the jounin and turned to regard the crowd from Kakashi's vantage point.

The village's adoration was still clear from here, but not quite as overwhelming as it had been in Iruka's original spot. His overflowing emotions still caused a few tears to fall, but they were finally settling, especially with Kakashi's soothing presence beside him.

Iruka had barely glimpsed Kakashi during the chaos, when the jounin had stepped in to rescue him from Pain. Even then Iruka had been able to snap out of his horror and shock to get his injured ally to safety with Kakashi watching his back. With the danger passed, Iruka's stress, relief and happiness were released with his tears. Now, with Kakashi nearby again, Iruka felt himself beginning to relax.

Throughout the past few years, Iruka had grown to associate Kakashi's presence with peace and calm, since they usually met up when they were both off work. Having Kakashi next to him now finally helped Iruka accept that things were finally fine, and he could stop worrying.

Iruka had gotten himself somewhat under control when Naruto came rushing right at him. Iruka spluttered, out of things to say when faced with the boy he had been so incredibly proud of. Naruto didn't seem to need words, however, as he simply cuddled up agaist Iruka's chest, head landing on the spot where Iruka's soulmark lay. Iruka had by now accepted that the soulmark spot on his chest was designated for Naruto's head, but he'd still have preferred to leave such cuddling somewhere more private.

Then again, the fact that Naruto had managed to come up to Iruka without being mobbed again suggested that the only one really looking was Kakashi. So, Iruka gathered the boy into his arms, laying his head onto Naruto's head. The boy was so _dusty_ and Iruka tried to keep his eyes out of the mess in the blond hair as he turned his face towards Kakashi.

The man was bent by his shoulders, leaning towards Iruka and Naruto. Iruka was sure his expression was inviting when Kakashi took a couple of long steps to join them in the hug. Kakashi brought one arm around Naruto and the other around Iruka, completing the embrace in a way that left Naruto shielded. Somehow that was immensely satisfying to Iruka, especially since it was Kakashi who was helping him hold Naruto safe, like the boy wasn't going to be the one protecting them any chance he got.

Kakashi might have been thinking along the same lines, because Iruka felt the hold of his arms tightening after a moment of hugging them loosely. The slight movement of Kakashi's arm had Iruka feeling the warm pressure directly on his mystery soulmark, and Iruka jumped at the oversensitive reaction his marks always had to being touched. Naruto burrowing warmth through the mark on Iruka's chest wasn't making it any easier to not wriggle. He solved that by burying his face in Naruto's hair to hide his expression, while Naruto chuckled at his reaction.

“Wow, this is really nice,” Naruto said then, once again showing how he and Iruka tended to think alike.

“It's like we're a family,” Kakashi agreed. Iruka barely masked how those words affected him, while Naruto didn't bother, starting to wiggle with glee. Iruka's mind was still reeling as he looked up to Kakashi and met his gently amused gaze. “Iruka's the mom.”

Taking a deep breath, Iruka felt Kakashi's touch burn his back through his clothes. He managed to steel himself and spoke a challenge: “You'd have to marry me for that.”

Naruto's wriggling stopped flat, no doubt the boy catching onto what Iruka was testing. It was Naruto himself who'd suggested that they might share a soulmate.

Kakashi looked so unbelievably lost. He himself had started joking along those lines and now he verbally fell flat on his face. Iruka couldn't once remember seeing Kakashi like this, and burst into laughter. He released his hold on Naruto to point at that incredible expression. “Oh, your face! I thought it actually went _gray_ there!”

Naruto turned around to peer up at Kakashi's face with squinted eyes and a pout. “I can't tell.”

Iruka stepped forward to plac a hand on Naruto's head, ruffling it. “That's because you have no eye for subtlety.” Iruka turned his attention to Kakashi, waiting for his expression to smoothen before he offered: “I'll accept you as Naruto's coparent.”

Kakashi practically jolted, as much as Kakashi emoted with his body. His emotions were mostly visible in the small crack of his face and he was approaching faceplant territory again. “Huh?”

Naruto patted Iruka's chest, right on top of his soulmark. Thanks to all the proximity only moments ago, Iruka was able to let it be this time as Naruto explained: “Iruka's my other parental unit soulmate.” Naruto loved using that phrase, ever since he'd carefully read it out of the adoption papers. Kakashi must have guessed that, because he gave Naruto a very fond look when he said: “So that's what that marriage comment was about.”

“Yes,” Iruka said quickly. His hands darted out to grab Naruto before he could voice any of his soulmate-related speculations and pulled the squacking boy into a new cuddle to mask the fact that Iruka was silencing him. “As you've probably noticed, he's a lot of work for a single parent to manage.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Kakashi said and despite the playful words, there was something thoughtful in his tone. Maybe he could see the actual truth in Iruka's words. The man was a genius, there was a chance he was looking back on all those times Iruka had thanked him for his work with Naruto, all that praise Iruka had heaped on him for being the only one to share the burden of raising the boy. Iruka felt transparent, but Kakashi didn't say any more on the topic, thankfully.

* * *

Even after Iruka had made it his goal to be a part of Kakashi's life, he hadn't really expected Kakashi to truly open up to him. Iruka had been intent on them becoming friends, but he hadn't expected them to come to lean on each other to the extent they had. Iruka trusted the man with Naruto, and Kakashi was actually honest to Iruka, even about embarrassing things. And few things were as embarrassing as having an unexplainable, one-sided animosity with his soulmate's other soulmate.

After once again clarifying that he had to respect Guy's soulbonds, because the man was his best friend, Kakashi cradled his head in his hands. He weakly cried out:"But Aoba is so annoying!"

Bar etiquette was very clear on how to handle these situations. As such, Iruka patted the man's shoulder in comfort and said: "There, there. I'm sure he isn't that bad."

Kakashi lifted his head, only to focus a death glare onto his drink glass. "He's the worst. Why would Guy hang out with him rather than me?"

And there was the honesty that had Iruka focusing on Kakashi like he was sharing mission details instead of his personal doubts. Tonight's bar outing had been a spur of the moment thing; Kakashi's original plan had been to get challenged by Guy, only for Guy to end up being busy with Aoba, who he'd recently proven a soulbond with.

Frankly, Iruka had been surprised to find out that Might Guy had very few soulmates. The man was so openly friendly. Then again, many would say the same thing about Iruka. Still, from personal experience as a person of few soulmates himself, Iruka understood Kakashi's unwillingness to share. So, Iruka lowered his own drink and told Kakashi gently: "I'm sure Guy will still find time for you." Guy was a loyal person, and he wouldn't forget his first soulmate just because he'd gained a new one.

Kakashi's shoulders rolled with a wide shrug.

With a well-practised move he often used on reticent kids, Iruka grabbed a rolling shoulder, clenching it tightly. Kakashi's eye turned to meet Iruka's gaze and Iruka's hand clamped down harder as he spoke through a sudden wave of nervousness: "You know you can come to me if you ever feel lonely, right?"

Because this wasn't just about being grateful for Kakashi's help with Naruto. It wasn't even about bonding over teaching the uniquely surprising youth. This was about Kakashi's honesty with showing Iruka these less put-together parts of him, and it was about Iruka welcoming it.

Only, suddenly, it was Kakashi's gaze that was open and welcoming and Iruka suddenly felt way too bare and had to retreat. He snapped his hand back from Kakashi and turned his gaze away. That had been too much, it had definitely been too much, Iruka decided as he babbled among nervous laughter: "You know me. I'm so used to being the agony aunt of the village." Iruka the Mother Hen, indeed, he'll be your shoulder to lean on but don't you dare prop him up back.

Except Kakashi did prop Iruka up right back. It was like Iruka's offer had been a mere confirmation of what they already were, when Kakashi easily answered with: "Sounds good to me," and a smile behind his mask that Iruka couldn't help but stare at. How long had he been able to recognize Kakashi's expressions with such ease? Iruka couldn't remember.

* * *

Kakashi ended up integrating himself into Iruka's life easily. That was mostly because, as Iruka had realized when he'd offered his apartment as a place of rest, Kakashi had already been a large part of Iruka's life. The only thing that had ended up changing with them often spending an evening indoors was simply that Iruka's apartment started showing Kakashi's presence even when the man wasn't physically there.

The armchair imported from the Land of Iron became Kakashi's designated chair. The bookcase held Iruka's favorite fiction books and some reference books, but also a couple of Kakashi's sordid romances. The cupboards contained food items that weren't either to Iruka's or Naruto's tastes. Then again, Iruka knew he and Naruto tended to lean towards the simplest, easiest to cook meals.

Then, one day, Naruto asked Iruka if he and Kakashi were dating. Iruka refused to even think about how he'd rubbed Kakashi's shoulders the previous evening and how Kakashi had showed off his face to Iruka. The shoulder massage hadn't been much different from offering basic first aid, but that face had caused Iruka's breath to catch every time he'd thought about it that evening. That face had kept him awake in his bed for hours. But Naruto didn't know about that. And he wouldn't know any of that if Iruka had his say.

“No,” Iruka answered simply.

“But you have to!” Naruto bellowed like he'd suffered a great wrong. “You can't get married unless you date!”

Iruka had been about to pick up the book Naruto's original question had caused him to drop. Now he abandoned that thought as he gave Naruto a searching look. “Naruto, what's this about?”

“I know he's your other soulmate,” Naruto insisted. “You got your mark around the same time I did.”

“There's no way to tell,” Iruka said, voicing his conclusions from years ago. “It was on my back. I could have had it for weeks without noticing.”

“You two would be perfect, though, Naruto mumbled sulkily. “You're my parental unit soulmates.”

“And we still will be even if we never marry,” Iruka said, finally turning back to his book, picking it up and flipping it over. Kakashi had scribbled comments on the marigins and Iruka realized that this book must have been one of Kakashi's and not his or Naruto's addition to the collection in the apartment. Iruka might have focused on reading the page extra hard just to make sure Naruto wouldn't notice how flustered thinking about Kakashi made him.

* * *

Iruka couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd ever yearned for another person. He'd had crushes and even relationships during his life, but his new fascination with Kakashi had all of his previous experiences beat. He couldn't get enough of spending time with Kakashi, be it at home, at various establishments around town or even at Kakashi's work.

Those work meetings weren't even always about work, but simply the result of Kakashi's days in the Hokage office sometimes dragging on way too much, especially whenever there was a summit or a Chuunin Exam to organize. Instead of Iruka coming to the office to deliver paperwork from the Academy or to help with mission assignments, he started coming to Kakashi's office because that was the only way he'd get to spend time with the man for a few days.

Just because Iruka wasn't there to help with paperwork didn't mean Iruka didn't help at all. Iruka liked to think Kakashi appreciated him bringing in treats or lunch or even the times he'd massage the stress of the day out of Kakashi's shoulders. It was still something Iruka did out of concern for Kakashi's health; he couldn't let the man wait for a week until they were in Iruka's living room again.

The decision to take care of Kakashi in his place of work like they were off work did come with the downside of Iruka being unable to turn off his concern even during workhours. Iruka didn't know how often he'd interrupted an actual meeting about the changes Iruka wanted to implement at the Academy to tend to Kakashi. Iruka knew exactly which muscles Kakashi tended to let tense up when he was stressed out, and he noted from the degree of that tightness in Kakashi's neck that it must have been several days since the last time Kakashi and Guy had participated in a challenge that really got their blood pumping. Those challenges were Kakashi's more reliable method of getting exercise in, since no attendant or Anbu dared interrupt Kakashi and Guy in the middle of one of their outings.

Kakashi hummed in a way that was partially relief and partially wonder. It was a familiar enough sound for Kakashi to make, but the way Kakashi's breath and body stilled indicated he was also about to speak, something that was unusual for Kakashi during a massage.

"Marry me," Kakashi murmured.

Iruka forgot all about what he was previously doing and his hands clamped down onto the shoulders under his hands. Iruka swore he could feel the phrase on his back burn. Iruka barely managed to voice a short question. “What?"

"Not now, not even necessarily soon!" Kakashi's tone turned hurried and he waved his hands wide enough for it to catch Iruka's attention even with Iruka's tight grip keeping the man's back turned to him. Iruka started to want to see Kakashi's face as the man quickly rambled: "I just thought, I could see myself marrying you in the future someday, so we should date."

Iruka let go of Kakashi and stepped back. Kakashi whirled his chair around and rubbed to back of his own head with a hand. He looked downright sweet as he spoke hopefully: "We could see if you could like me too."

At first Iruka could only stare in disbelief at how _willing_ Kakashi was, swallowing dryly before he nodded quickly. “Yeah,” he forced his mouth to speak. “We can do that.”

Kakashi tilted his head, and the man really reminded Iruka of one of his dogs. “The date or the marriage?”

Iruka shrugged, trying to seem more calm than he was. “I can see either working out, honestly.” He'd cared about Kakashi for years, he'd loved him without noticing for quite some time too. And Iruka finally felt that stronghold around his heart give away, as he spoke: “You hold the key to my heart, after all.”

“Ah.” Kakashi leaned back in his chair, clearly relaxing at Iruka's response. He reached out a hand, and Iruka grabbed a hold of it readily. The eyes peering up at Iruka were adoring. “So we _are_ soulmates.”

Iruka couldn't help but grin at the realization that his yearning had been mutual all along. “You suspected it?”

“For a few months now,” Kakashi admitted. “I was hoping for a few years before that.”

Iruka would need to ask what it was that he'd said, and why Kakashi hadn't as much as hinted at his own suspicions. Knowing Kakashi, though, it was most likely some attempt to try and be considerate of Iruka's space. Still, the admission had Iruka appreciative more than annoyed as he spoke: “Well, aren't I just a wish come true, then.” He started leaning in and Kakashi let him. Iruka planted a gentle kiss on the bridge of Kakashi's nose, a small tribute to the careful progress of their relationship so far. Iruka hadn't even pulled back before Kakashi had pulled his mask down and tilted his head for Iruka to kiss his lips next. Iruka couldn't really resist that gesture and kissed Kakashi on those offered lips, burying and hand in Kakashi's hair.

The kiss started off carefully, but not lacking in passion. They both moved slowly, but wasted no time before including tongues. Iruka studied Kakashi's mouth through touch and Kakashi investigated him right back. There was no need to hold back anymore, and neither of them was going to. Iruka sampled Kakashi's warmth and shapes, and only pulled back once he'd had his fill. Only it seemed that Kakashi hadn't had enough yet, as now Iruka was the one grabbed by the head. Except Kakashi's hand left Iruka's hair alone and instead cradled the back of Iruka's head. Iruka released a fond chuckle against Kakashi's lips, partially a reaction to Kakashi's clinginess and partially because he'd just had an epiphany.

“Once Naruto finds out, we need to pretend we've been going out for years,” Iruka told Kakashi. “Make him think we were just hiding it.” It was the only chance Iruka would be spared after all that dodging he'd done with Naruto's questions and all those denials of his claims of his and Kakashi's soulmate status.

“What?” Kakashi leaned back and stared at Iruka in bewilderment. His hands still refused to release Iruka. “Why?”

Iruka took advantage of Kakashi's continued closeness to start climbing onto his chair. “Because he'll be so smug about this,” Iruka explained while he balanced on his knees on the chair, straddling Kakashi's lap. “He's been insisting we're soulmates since you two were proven.” Iruka let got of Kakashi's hair and shook off Kakashi's hand from his own so that he could properly wrap his arms around Kakashi's shoulders.

Iruka leaned in for another kiss and Kakashi once again allowed it, responding to the kiss eagerly. His hands fluttered against Iruka's waist and Iruka thought briefly that he actually wanted Kakashi to touch the soulmark behind his back. He'd have to show it to the man later, so he'd know what he was looking for. Iruka moved on to lay kisses along the rest of Kakashi's face, trying to feel as much of the other man's skin through his lips as possible.

Suddenly Kakashi blurted out: “'Marry me.' That's what your mark says.”

Iruka reminded himself that the Hokage's office was not the place to say things like: 'Wanna see?' and instead just hummed in response. He rubbed his cheek against Kakashi's, tickled pink at how it didn't feel entirely smooth despite how unnoticeable Kakashi's pale stubble was. “Your face should be a crime.” It was unreasonably lovely to look at, but Iruka might have been biased, since seeing that face had been what had made him realize he'd fallen for Kakashi.

“That's why I keep it hidden,” Kakashi said with a laugh. He lifted his hands to touch Iruka's face. It stopped Iruka from nuzzling him, but Kakashi's hands were big and warm and Iruka couldn't really mind. “I'm trying to avoid being charged with being devilishly good-looking.”

A life sentence sounded like a reasonable punishment, as far as Iruka was concerned. A wedding really would be the easiest way to accomplish that, for the good of all of Konoha. For now Iruka would settle fot a few more of those kisses Kakashi was peppering onto his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another potential fic idea: Naruto's soulmate "harem". This AU just ended up too big for the scope of this fic.


End file.
